Hay esperanza
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Incluso aunque no sepa si sus sentimientos por ella son correspondidos, o incluso aunque no lo sean, Bianca nunca perderá la esperanza. Femslash fluffy (aunque no estoy muy segura de lo segundo xd). Para white-spirit-of-darkness por su cumpleaños.


**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes empleados en esta obra son míos, sino de Rick Riordan. Mía sólo es la idea de este fic. Ah, y lo he escrito sin ánimo de lucro.

**N/A**: Éste fic está escrito a partir del "What if?" de qué hubiera pasado si las cazadoras hubieran encontrado a los di Angelo antes de que aquel abogado los sacara del Casino Loto, y lo he situado inmediatamente después del final de El Mar de los Monstruos. Está dedicado a white-spirit-of-darkness por su cumpleaños, aunque llega un poco tarde.

**Palabras**: 2.924 según Word.

* * *

><p><span>Hay esperanza<span>

Un grupo de chicas entró en el hotel. Iban todas vestidas de plata, todas con un arco y un carcaj al hombro, todas con la mirada decidida. La que más destacaba, sin lugar a dudas, era una que podría tener su edad, unos doce años. Era muy guapa y desprendía un aura de poder inmenso.

Sin embargo, la que más llamó la atención de Bianca di Angelo era la chica que iba a su lado, de piel cobriza y pelo oscuro, con porte orgulloso y regio; parecía una princesa persa.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí exactamente, mi señora? —la oyó preguntar, mientras se acercaba a ellas embelesada—. No hay monstruos en este casino…

Su señora, la chica de doce años con aspecto poderoso, alzó una mano para interrumpirla y contempló a Bianca ir hacia ellas.

Ésta no sabía por qué había hecho aquello, pero allí estaba. Parecían tan fuertes, tan independientes y libres…

—¿Habéis dicho monstruos? —preguntó una voz infantil detrás de ella.

Nico apareció de repente con los ojos muy abiertos y sosteniendo unas cuantas cartas en la mano. Era su estúpido juego de Mitomagia. Su hermana suspiró y le miró molesta.

La chica morena, que apenas había echado un vistazo a Bianca, puso mala cara ante la intromisión del pequeño.

—Soy Artemisa, y éstas son mis cazadoras —dijo la otra, dirigiéndose a la niña y mirándola con una expresión que ésta no supo identificar—. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotras?

-o-o-O-o-o-

—¿Seguro que estará bien aquí, mi señora? —preguntó Bianca, despidiendo a su hermano con la mano desde la cima de la Colina Mestiza. Éste le miró un segundo con ira y le dio la espalda, alejándose con un chico moreno de ojos verdes y una chica vestida de estilo punki que parecía no llevarse bien con Zoë –Bianca las había visto discutir unas cuantas veces en aquellos días.

—Es el mejor lugar para él. No puede partir con nosotras y aquí le cuidarán y le entrenarán —contestó Zoë mirando con desagrado a la mencionada chica. Acto seguido se giró hacia su nueva compañera y le sonrió—. En fin, bienvenida a la Caza.

Era la primera vez que Bianca la veía sonreír, y llevaban casi una semana viajando juntas. Supo que no la vería hacerlo mucho más. Una sensación cálida la recorrió, y le sonrió agradecida en respuesta.

—Vamos, mis cazadoras. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí. Me han llegado noticias de un monstruo peligroso al sur del parque de Shenandoah —intervino la diosa Artemisa.

Bianca y Zoë deshicieron el contacto visual, y el momento pasó, pero la pequeña siguió preguntándose mucho tiempo después por qué se había desbocado su corazón. Las mariposas de su estómago no supieron responderle.

Todas las chicas se pusieron en marcha y la nueva cazadora se giró para mirar el Campamento una última vez. Su hermano trotaba alrededor de aquel chico, que tendría unos trece o catorce años, y sonreía mucho. Pronto se olvidaría de ella, pensó con tristeza. Pero sus miradas se encontraron, devolviendo a los ojos del niño, por una fracción de segundo, el rencor que habían albergado desde que comenzó todo aquello.

Bianca siguió a las demás tratando de no llorar. Ella era fuerte. Y ahora era libre. Su decisión era la correcta.

-o-o-O-o-o-

El Parque Nacional de Shenandoah, al norte del estado de Virginia, era lo más increíble que Bianca había visto nunca. Las hojas brillaban verdes, rojas y doradas a la luz del sol; el viento le traía el aroma del bosque salvaje; y los sonidos de la naturaleza, los animales y el susurro del follaje, se convirtieron en la mejor banda sonora para aquella película.

Se pasaron todo el día siguiente siguiendo la pista de su presa por aquel precioso paraje natural. Se habían dividido en dos grupos para cubrir más terreno, uno dirigido por la propia diosa, y otro por su lugarteniente, Zoë Belladona. Bianca iba en éste último, pegada a ella.

Zoë se movía con la gracilidad y la elegancia de un felino, sus pasos no dejaban huellas y apenas levantaban un leve susurro entre las hojas caídas, inaudible a no ser que estuvieras tan cerca de ella como Bianca lo estaba. Su pelo, recogido en una trenza, desprendía el olor de las bayas silvestres, según pudo apreciar la niña.

De repente, la chica se paró, y Bianca estuvo a punto de comérsela.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó poniéndose a su altura.

Ella se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole que callara, con cara de concentración. Miró a ambos lados, luego hizo un gesto a las demás para que la siguieran y se internó en el bosque por un pequeño hueco entre los árboles a su derecha, saliendo del camino principal que habían trazado.

Bianca fue tras ella sin pensárselo y pronto se les unieron las demás chicas. Ella aguzó sus sentidos, buscando por todas partes la razón del comportamiento de su amiga. No le resultó difícil, en el poco tiempo que llevaba con las cazadoras, éstos se habían desarrollado mucho y pronto encontró grandes huellas en el suelo y escuchó el lejano eco de un gruñido que le heló la sangre en las venas.

Iban a enfrentarse a un monstruo, a un monstruo de verdad. Posiblemente más peligroso que la mayoría de los monstruos normales.

Miró a Zoë. Ella marcaba el ritmo, sus pasos eran firmes. Sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea y el ceño, ligeramente fruncido; su actitud era la misma de siempre. La determinación que irradiaba la impulsó a seguir.

Dieron con el monstruo cuando la luna empezaba a asomarse tímidamente por el horizonte, y estaban pensando ya en volver al campamento.

—No podemos abandonar cuando estamos tan cerca de nuestra presa —les había increpado la lugarteniente, así que continuaron buscando.

Y lo encontraron.

Se trataba de un cíclope, grande y feo, que había encendido un fuego y había puesto una olla sobre él. Se giró cuando Zoë entró en el claro.

—Os estaba esperando —sonrió, mostrando una boca mellada de dientes rotos y amarillentos.

La lugarteniente de Artemisa avanzó un par de pasos apuntando con su arco, cuando pisó una trampa. Una cuerda la agarró del tobillo y la alzó en el aire, haciendo que soltara el arco y volcando su carcaj, de modo que todas sus flechas quedaron desparramadas por el suelo.

—¡No os acerquéis! —Advirtió Zoë Belladona al resto de su grupo—. ¡Seguramente tenga más trampas colocadas por los alrededores!

Bianca retrocedió un paso y se reunió con las demás.

—Tenemos que salvarla —susurró la semidiosa, pensativa—, y matar a ése cíclope. Pero tenemos que hacerlo desde aquí… Es muy probable que haya más trampas, y podrían ser peores que la que ha atrapado a Zoë.

Todas asintieron y la miraron esperando órdenes. Ella tragó saliva. Esperaba que alguna propusiera un buen plan de acción, pero veía que no iba a ser así.

—Bueno… —continuó, algo nerviosa por el repentino cambio de mandos—. Se me ocurre que Alice, Kate, Brenda y Sally pueden dispar flechas desde distintos puntos al cíclope; por ejemplo, desde allí, allí, allí y allí —señaló varios puntos alrededor del claro—. Mientras, Helen, Sonia, Sylvia y Meg pueden ir buscando y desactivando las trampas. Yo me encargaré de Zoë, pero mantened al cíclope lejos de ella.

Todas asintieron y se dispersaron.

¿Había alguna razón en especial por la que había decidido ocuparse ella misma de liberar a Zoë? "No". Pero su corazón no pensaba lo mismo, estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, y era algo más que la emoción del peligro al que se enfrentaban. El estómago empezó a pesarle como el plomo, pero no era por miedo. "Bueno, quizá…"

Apartó de su mente las ideas que empezaban a formarse, sacudiendo la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en eso.

Las flechas empezaron a silbar alrededor del cíclope, clavándose algunas en su objetivo y distrayéndolo de la chica. El monstruo soltó a la cazadora y se giró hacia todos lados buscando el punto de origen del ataque. En ese momento algunas chicas empezaron a acercarse por detrás con cuidado, cortando cuerdas aquí y allá con sus cuchillos de caza.

Bianca di Angelo se acercó sigilosamente a Zoë, que colgaba un par de metros por encima del suelo, vigilando bien dónde pisaba para no caer en ninguna trampa. Cuando estuvo a una buena distancia, disparó una única flecha, con certera puntería, a la cuerda que retenía a la chica y salió corriendo para agarrarla al caer. Ambas rodaron por el suelo, abrazadas, y el cíclope se volvió al escuchar el ruido. Con un gruñido de furia, se lanzó sobre ellas.

Zoë se apartó rodando a un lado, para recoger su arco caído, y Bianca se puso en pie de un salto y, con una velocidad de vértigo, disparó varias flechas a la cara de su enemigo. La lugarteniente también se levantó y apuntó al cíclope, que se retorcía y rugía de dolor, tapándose la cara dañada con sus normes manos. Un par de flechas sobresalían ente sus dedos. La chica bajó el arco apuntando a su pecho y disparó una ráfaga de flechas plateadas que dieron una tras otra en su objetivo, sin margen de error.

El monstruo se derrumbó, y las otras cazadoras salieron de sus escondites. Acabaron con él entre todas.

-o-o-O-o-o-

La luna ya estaba alta en el cielo y la mayoría de las chicas se habían metido en las tiendas a dormir. Habían montado un campamento improvisado en el claro en el que habían matado al cíclope.

La luz de la fogata iluminaba los rostros de dos cazadoras esa noche.

Zoë atizaba el fuego con una ramita y Bianca estaba acurrucada junto a ella, observando cómo el humo se elevaba hasta las estrellas. No podía negarlo por más tiempo. Aquella chica tenía algo irresistible que le había atrapado desde el primer momento. Sus gestos, sus palabras, su cara, su cuerpo, aquella mirada que habían compartido en la colina y la sonrisa genuina que había surgido; la semidiosa estaba completamente enamorada de su amiga.

Pero temía, sabía que nunca sería correspondida. Las cazadoras no pueden enamorarse. Hacen una promesa a Artemisa, de darles la espalda a los hombres y mantenerse vírgenes para siempre.

"Espera" pensó, "es sólo darle la espalda a los hombres, no dice nada de las mujeres…".

Miró a Zoë. Ella había dejado el palo a sus pies y había alzado la cabeza, estaba mirando las estrellas. Su rostro tenía expresión triste. Bianca se preguntó por qué.

—¿Reconoces alguna? —dijo.

—¿Eh? —La lugarteniente de Artemisa salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a la chica detenidamente. ¿Era cariño lo que expresaban sus ojos? No, Bianca no iba a hacerse ilusiones—. Ah, bueno, algunas… Ésa es Orión —señaló un grupo de estrellas que para la niña no significaban nada—. Nuestra señora Artemisa lo ascendió a los cielos cuando murió en una cacería. Y ésa de ahí… —apretó los labios y su mirada se ensombreció, como recordando algo doloroso—. Ésa es la constelación de Hércules.

Bianca no preguntó por su reacción. Conocía la historia de Hércules, un gran héroe griego, al que Hera volvió loco e hizo que matara a su familia. Luego tuvo que pasar doce pruebas para ser perdonado por los dioses, que al final le concedieron la inmortalidad. No sabía que tendría que ver todo aquello con Zoë, pero no era asunto suyo.

Se pegó más contra ella y entrelazaron sus manos. Durante un buen rato se quedaron así, mirando el cielo. Poco a poco el sueño las venció y se durmieron la una junto a la otra, con los restos humeantes del fuego en interminable ascenso a las estrellas, sin llegar nunca a tocarlas.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron al alba, un poco antes que el resto de sus compañeras. Se miraron y Bianca sonrió. Zoë no la imitó, pero sus ojos le dieron silenciosamente las gracias. Un lazo más estrecho se había creado entre las dos. Quizá sí había esperanza.

"Pero el juramento…" A duras penas conseguía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

Volvieron charlando y riendo al punto de reunión, donde ya las esperaban Artemisa y su grupo. Cuando la diosa escuchó las noticias del cíclope, asintió satisfecha y anunció:

—Cazadoras, he decidido que nos quedaremos aquí por algunos días. Llevamos una buena racha y no he recibido ningún mensaje urgente, de modo que… ¡Hoy, día libre!

Las chicas se repartieron en las cabañas y luego cada una fue a su aire. Zoë y Bianca cruzaron sus miradas. La veterana lugarteniente había vuelto a adoptar esa expresión orgullosa y fría que la caracterizaba; tanto era así, que la pequeña se preguntó si lo que pasó anoche fue sólo un sueño. Bueno, al menos había sido un sueño muy hermoso.

De modo que Bianca eligió una de las tiendas en el reparto y se fue a pasear sola. Quizá fuera una irresponsabilidad; pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Pensar en su hermanito. Esperaba que algún día pudiera perdonarla, comprender el por qué de su decisión. Esperaba que entendiera las cosas que se hacen por amor, que él encontrara también a alguien por quien hacerlas. Y esperaba volver a verlo. Aunque le costara admitirlo, echaba de menos a ese renacuajo obsesionado de las cartas.

Y era irónico, se dijo a sí misma, retomando el hilo, que hubiera encontrado el amor justo después de jurar castidad… ¿O se había comprometido a la virginidad eterna por amor, para estar cerca de ella? En aquel momento, no se había parado mucho a pensar en sus motivos, algo dentro de ella le había impulsado a aceptar, y eso había hecho.

"Las cosas que pueden llegar a hacerse por amor…" Caviló mientras se adentraba más y más en la espesura. Había tomado una determinación.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado andando, cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por su espalda. Echó mano de su arco y, sacando una flecha del carcaj, se giró para apuntar a quien saliera de entre la maleza.

Resultó que salió Zoë Belladona. "Hablando del rey de Roma…" pensó Bianca con sorpresa, bajando el arco.

Zoë se quedó donde estaba, mostrando una indecisión que sorprendió a la otra chica. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Y qué era esa expresión tan rara que tenía en la cara?

—Pensé que te podrías perder si ibas por aquí sola —se explicó, respondiendo a una de las preguntas que Bianca no formuló—. Así que decidí venir a acompañarte.

—Claro que puedes acompañarme —accedió Bianca con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella no era de las que se torturaban. Sabía que lo suyo estaba prohibido, que Zoë posiblemente no sintiera lo mismo y era consciente de lo que había jurado ante Artemisa; pero no era capaz de cambiar lo que sentía y por eso (acababa de decidirlo) aprovecharía al máximo el tiempo junto a la otra cazadora, aunque no significara lo mismo para ambas.

Sin embargo, algo la había hecho dudar. La chica que ella conocía era dura y pocas veces se dejaba ver como ahora, parecía haberse quitado la máscara de líder… Era extraño.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó al cabo de un largo paseo en silencio, deteniéndose a la entrada de un claro—. Hoy no pareces la misma…

Zoë se giró a mirarla, pero no respondió en seguida.

—Es… No he podido dejar de pensar en anoche. En nosotras. —Se acercó a ella lentamente al pronunciar éstas palabras.

—¿En nosotras? —repitió Bianca.

_Hay esperanza_.

La lugarteniente de Artemisa colocó una mano suavemente sobre la mejilla de Bianca. Ahora estaban a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. La pequeña la miró, el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente contra el pecho, y apoyó su propia mano sobre la de ella. Quería desesperadamente romper esa distancia, esos escasos centímetros que las separaban, aunque no se atrevía. Afortunadamente, no le hizo falta.

Zoë lo hizo por ella. Acercó sus labios a los de la chica y empezó el beso. Fue un beso superficial, corto y lleno de significado. Se separaron enseguida. Pero a Bianca no le bastó.

Buscó de nuevo los labios de la cazadora, soltando un pequeño suspiro cuando se volvieron a encontrar. Y ésta vez fue más profundo y bastante más largo. Bianca era ligeramente más bajita que Zoë así que se puso de puntillas para deshacer completamente su trenza con los dedos, y enterrando sus manos en negro cabello que cayó como una cortina en los hombros de su dueña, se dejó llevar. La otra, por su parte, deslizó las manos por la espalda de la italiana y las descansó en su cintura.

_Hay esperanza_.

El beso continuó, ambas seguían abrazadas, sus manos recorriendo sendos cuerpos, en una danza que parecía durar para siempre, en un momento que se hizo eterno y que terminó tal como había empezado, con un suspiro.

Cuando sus lenguas se separaron, Bianca y Zoë se miraron a los ojos. Los de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas, mezcla de felicidad y culpabilidad, y enterró la cabeza en el largo pelo negro de la mayor, mientras ésta le acariciaba el suyo dulcemente.

_Hay esperanza_.

Y entonces Bianca despertó. Despertó y vio las constelaciones de Hércules y Orión, el cielo cuajado de estrellas y la luna brillando sobre el claro donde habían levantado el improvisado campamento.

También vio a Zoë durmiendo a su lado, con la calma y la felicidad que sólo da el sueño dibujadas en el rostro; vio que sus manos seguían unidas.

Y supo que sí, había esperanza.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota final<strong>: Bueno. Éste es el primer femslash que escribo, así que... ¿Qué os ha parecido? Y, sobre todo, ¿White, qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que sí, y espero haber captado bien la personalidad de Zoë, siento que no la he calado del todo. No sé si me habrá salido bien, dado que he tratado de hacerlo desde la opinión que Bianca tiene de ella, y la única que nos da Riordan en los libros es la de Percy.

¿Flores? ¿Piedras? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos? Cualquier queja, duda, sugerencia o reclamación; o simplemente vuestra opinión, en un review, por favor.

Y feliz cumpleaños, White ;*


End file.
